A story with a new Lucy
by antZy
Summary: As the title says, this is a story with a new Lucy. Her character completely changes on the outside, but inside she is the same cute funky little girl. Though she is not very social, everyone in the guild loves her anyway. Discover her new powers along with the old ones! Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**I just hate the fact that Lucy has to suffer because she is so weak and has to rely on others to survive. And to top it all off, she's a blondie who thinks she is soooo smart and goes around showing off her "feminine beauty". Yeah, I guess none of this makes sense but sorry if I'm judging her character tooo much. Ignore my grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language; I know that's not a very good excuse. Well, I guess enjoy this new character!**

_No, she just can't die!_ "Mama, please, please don't leave me here! You'll be fine, I know you'll be okay! It's just a normal cold, right?" A little girl cried out, clutching her mother's gigantic smooth hands with both her hands. With all the strength left in her, Layla covered her index finger with the corner of her linen sheets and wiped the flowing tears off Lucy, her daughter's angelic face. It was killing her (A/N: literally) to see her daughter in such pain; such innocence shouldn't have to endure something this ominous.

"It's a big world out there, Lucy my little star. Even if I'm not there to hold you in my arms and soothe you in your sorrowful moments, my friends; now your friends the celestial beings will surely try to fill that empty space. Take my keys Lucy, but learn to be independent and strong. If you try and believe in your dreams, no matter how painful it is, nothing is unaccomplishable. Be strong, my darling; I'll be watching you from above and when the stars shine the brightest, know that I'm proud of you."

After a last peck on her husbands lips and Lucy's forehead and a smile that instantly lit up the room, she peacefully closed her eyes and made her pearly tears look like blessings for her family's future.

With her head resting on Layla's torso, Lucy whispered, "Mama, I swear that with everything I have in my power, I will work hard to be strong, to save others from falling to the darkness and whatever I will do, it'll always be for the best. I'll make you proud, mama."

Her father lightly kept a hand on her shoulder, "It's time to go Lucy." She stood up, wiped her tears and walked straight to her room with her mother's memories flowing in her mind.

~ Time skip- Lucy's age: 18 ~

With a thoughtful expression Jude crossed his hands on his chest and waited for Lucy to enter the study room. He sighed as he looked at the collection of books he had; there are so many stories with so many characters but none of them had such a drastic change in their personality like Lucy did. Ever since her mother died, Lucy completely changed. She denied royal, pretty girly dresses because she said it made her look 'weak' and 'pathetic'. She tried her best to appear strong and mature but I know she secretly plays with dolls and writes stories. But in public, that cute little baby doll who everybody adored just disappeared. I'm sure she is still soft and cute inside, but her cold shell is very intimidating.

"Father, may I enter?" said Lucy knocking on the door twice but entering any way.

"What's the point in asking when you know you're free to come and go?" Jude said kindly, with a short smile.

"You're the one who taught me manners, father."

"Yes, but you don't have to be formal around me!" He a laughed again, hoping that this time Lucy would open up to him, like what normal daughters do. The fact that Lucy was so close but so faraway, saddened him and made him become soft and caring than he was before. "Is there something you need my sweet child?"

"Oh stop giving those nicknames would you?" She turned red, embarrassed. _Wow, she looks just like her old self when she gets angry._ Jude thought and smiled. "Anyway," she realized what her father was smiling at maintained her 'tough looking' composure. "I have decided to leave this place father."

"Lucy, why? I'll throw in more riches to make this place as comfortable as needed! I've made several training arenas for you, brought in the greatest knowledgeable wizards known to man, I'll do whatever you want me to! Just don't..." Jude started to cry and tried to stop the flowing but couldn't.

Lucy came closer, put her hand on his shoulder and bent on her knees and hugged him. "I'll be okay daddy, don't worry about me. I know I never said this before but thank you for all you've ever done for me. I hope I could bring out mama from within me for you. But you have to understand, I need the real experience to become one of the greatest magi! And I know just the place that'll give me a head start. I'll keep in touch." With a tighter grip on the hug, she released and left the room without another glance back.

Jude whispered, almost inaudible, "I know you'll be okay, you're stronger than I am. Just don't lose yourself out there, make great friends."

On her way out of the palace, she said goodbye and gave gifts to every single one of the staff that worked and cared for her all these years.

When she was out of the Heartphilia territory and was sure no one was watching, she let her tears flow. "I'll miss this place, but i have to move on to new adventures with new people. Let's see if Fairy tail's as crazy as it's reputation suggests." She hopped on her motorbike, strapped on the shackles on her wrist so she could provide it with fuel and power from her magic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Magnolia... This is it, huh?" Lucy got down from the motorbike and switched on it's invisibility mode. Being rich really gives one alot of advantages. Pulling off her black leather gloves, she wiped off the forming beads of sweat on her fore head. "Oh God, it's so hot! I feel like jumping in that lake" She got up on the side walk that separated the land from the lake.

A man on a boat began to warn her, "Miss..." But Lucy gave him one scary look and the boatman sped up his boat to get away from her. With her long black flapping in the air, the hood fell off and her beautiful face was revealed, beaming with the sunshine. She had short, wild twilight dark hair that glistened like the short waves in the lake. She stretched her hands as much as her black tight leather jacket allowed her to. The long journey was very tiring but it didn't stop her from entering the boisterous and lively city.

She tried to be as kind as possible as she asked a little boy, "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Fairytail?"

The little boy blushed but his face also showed fright. She stuttered,"Umm, yes I c-can escort you there."

"Very well. Then you shall take me there." She extended her hand and opened her palm so the little boy can take a hold of it. He hesitated at first but took her hand as Lucy was slowly growing impatient and releasing a dark aura. As they walked she asked, "What's your name?"

"R-romeo."

"Hmm, I've read a book after your name; it's a romantic one." She winked, silence followed. "So, what do you think of Fairytail?"

This time, Romeo answered instantly with excitement in his tone, "They're the coolest guys I've ever met! My father is one of them! And my favorite is Natsu-ni! He's like a big brother to me, when i grow up, I want to be just like him! And the master... He can be scary at times but he likes to joke around alot. He's the coolest master ever! Oh we're here already."

Lucy was a bit shocked at exactly how much Romeo loved this place. _Maybe its not that bad after all._

She burst open the doors without thinking. The guild looked around expecting someone else so they didn't stop talking until she stepped inside. She hid herself beneath her silk purple cloak and walked straight to the master's office, clicking her boots on the stone floor. Everyone was glaring at her, intimidated by her scary aura. Even though it was a whisper, she heard someone say, "This only happens to our guild when Erza enters." "Yeah, who is this person? He's so scary!"

_They think I'm a guy? Girls can't be powerful, huh? Racist bastards._ She slipped off her hood to reveal her face. Everyone gasped at her beauty, she looked to prominent, so royal.

She knocked on the office door, "May I, Lucy Heartfilia enter?"

"Of coarse my child, state your business."

She took a seat in front of the master who was apparently a dwarf old man yet he had a powerful aura. She composed herself to be a kind, polite and harmless person. "I'd like to join this guild."

"Good, very good! One more member joins us today! What is your power?"

"I'm a celestial mage but I have studied magic enough to fabricate my own type. It's not very strong, and I'm sure it already existed yet its helpful. I call it Et-Cetra. This magic allows me to use the most likely type of magic that would defeat my opponent's magic. It's kind of complicated but for example, if I'm fighting against a Fire mage, I can use ice against him; the opposite. I don't know the limits or usage of this magic very well so I use it very less; kind of my last resort. And of course I know most of the powerful Celestial can you keep my last name a secret?"

"Interesting... very interesting. I hope you can master this magic one day and pass it on to later generations. And- Welcome to Fairytail." He gave a big brightening smile and jumped off his chair and climbed on the highest railings the guild had. "Listen up brats! Today we have a new family member, Lucy H.! You people better treat her fairly because she is one of our own now!" He said with a booming voice which interrupted and stopped any ongoing fights or conversations.

Lucy tried to appear strong and kept a damn-care attitude but she was secretly blushing and curious about the guild. A girl with long blue hair approached her. "Hello, I'm Levy."

"Hmm, I'm Lucy H. Nice to meet you." she gave a short bow and went to the bar. "Where can I get my insignia?"

"You're in the right place Lucy! I'm Mirajane, the barmaid."

"Who doesn't know you Mira, you're all over the megazines!" A man with carrot orange hair and sandy coat with fur linings said shoving an open magazine with Mira's beach pose pictures in Lucy's face. Lucy's face instantly reddened and started shaking with anger but she contained as it was her first day. _You are one lucky man, if it were an ordinary day, you'd be squashed gelatin by now._

"No, I have never heard of you Mirajane. My apologies, i don't mean any disrespect but I'm very ignorant to these trivial matters."

"It's okay! I don't really mind but there's one person who doesn't oogle at my pictures! Sometimes, it's kind of embarrassing." She laughed away.

As Lucy got her insignia, she exclaimed, "Pink! Why pink? It really doesn't matter much but I'd prefer it to be indigo or a darker shade of pink, this is to catchy."

"Well, they say the colour of your insignia match best with your personality!" Mira siad cheerfully. And instantly Lucy's insignia turned to a deep shade of indigo with white outlines. Well, I didn't think it could change like that but now your wish has come true so everbody's happy!"

"Did someone say my name?" Popped out a blue flying fur ball out of now where.

"Oi happy, you just missed my victory against Ice-freak! Don't worry, you'll be seeing it more often now." A teenage boy with perfect jaw lines and collar bones and a masculine bodice with pink hair stopped talking as he fixed his gaze on Lucy. "Who are you? An enemy? Are you strong, can I fight you? Oh right you're a girl, it would be-"

"It wouldn't be what? Why does it matter if I'm a boy or girl, I challenge you and I'll show who's the real man here."

Before He could say anything else, Lucy put a hand on his fore head, scanned his power and rapidly cooled and un-cooled his blood. He instantly dropped to the ground, with shock etched across his face.


End file.
